Life after care
by Olivia1995
Summary: Summer has moved out and she's now getting married at just 19. She has a home, a lovely house and a caring husband, how will she enjoy married life? A Summer story Rick x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Life after Care**

**A/N: So I decided to come back to Summer and Rick. I took a break to write Jessica and Charlotte and Alana and Oscar to see if I could get any ideas. I didn't so I've decided to go with the original idea and write about them after they've left care. This first bit explains what has happened to them leading up to chapter one. Rebekah xx**

_Prologue – 4 years earlier_

_It was the Easter holidays. Summer and Rick were sat on the sofa together. Today was the day Summer was leaving Elm Tree House. Her brother's dad and his girlfriend, Hannah, were adopting her. Summer had always felt a strong connection with Elliott and when he had come and visited Summer had also got on well with Hannah, who had been a care kid herself. _

_Rick wrapped his arms around Summer. "I'm going to miss you, sweetie," he whispered in her ear. Summer smiled. _

"_I know. And I'm going to miss you too. But you can come and visit whenever and we'll see each other at school. This doesn't change anything. I love you and always will," Summer replied leaning up and kissing him. Rick kissed her back. They pulled away and Summer stood up. "Bye Rick," she said and headed towards the door to freedom and a new life._


	2. 1

_One_

**A/N: Ok so this is a smallish chapter but the others I promise will be longer. Rebekah xx**

Summer was stood in the bedroom of her apartment flat. It was the last time she would be in that flat, ever. Elliott and Hannah were standing by her side. Summer was staring at the white dress that was hanging up. Summer took a deep breath. "Do you know I feel as nervous about getting married as I did leaving Rick and coming to live with you two? I don't have any regrets about that though. You've been brilliant parents to me and I want to say thank you to you," Summer said turning to look at them both. Hannah smiled.

"Watching you get married is enough thanks that you can give us. You're doing something your mum never did, you're prepared to give everything up that you know for a life with him. Plus it has also kick-started Elliott into planning our wedding. Now you're getting married it feels right for us to do it as well," Hannah said. Summer smiled. Hannah was like her best friend, not just adopted parent. To Summer, Hannah was more a confident than a figure of authority which was why Hannah was going to be her bridesmaid. Elliott looked at his two favourite girls.

Elliott may not have been her real dad but he considered himself as her dad. He was exceptionally proud of his nineteen year old 'daughter' but was also sad as he was going to have to give her away to Rick. "You're going to do us proud. That's enough for us," Elliott added. He turned to walk out the door. "I'll leave you to get ready in private," he said as he closed the door behind him.

_Several hours later_

Summer was stood outside the wedding venue waiting for her cue. Hannah was stood behind her in a knee length turquoise blue, one-shoulder dress holding a bunch of blue freesias in her hand. Elliott was stood next to her in a smart black suit with a blue tie. Summer took a deep breath as the doors opened and she walked down the aisle until she got to Rick.

_***Rick's POV***_

I heard the audience breath take a breath in. I turned to look at Summer. I was stunned. She looked so pretty. She was wearing a calf length white chiffon dress with blue embroidery up the right hand side of the dress. Hannah looked stunning too. They got to me and Elliott placed Summer's hand in mine. I looked out at the audience once more. I saw Carmen, Tee, Johnny, Liam and Elektra (happily married), Sapphire, Harry, Jody, Gus, Mike, Tracy, Gina, Lily, Rosie and Poppy all sat there for us. Tyler was stood to my left. All our other school friends were there. It was perfect. I looked into Summer's blue eyes and relaxed. It was all perfect.

_***No-one's POV***_

"Repeat after me," the minister said. "I, Rick James Barber..."

"_I, Rick James Barber..."_

"Take you, Summer Skye Calousia..."

"_take you, Summer Skye Calousia..."_

"To be my lawful wedded wife..."

"_To be my lawful wedded wife..."_

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for better and for worse, for richer or poorer, to have and to hold till death do us part."

"_In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for better and for worse, for richer or poorer, to have and to hold till death do us part."_

The minister turned to Summer. "I, Summer Skye Calousia..."

"_I, Summer Skye Calousia..."_

"Take you, Rick James Barber..."

"_take you, Rick James Barber..."_

"To be my lawful wedded husband..."

"_To be my lawful wedded husband..."_

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for better and for worse, for richer or poorer, to have and to hold till death do us part."

"_In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for better and for worse, for richer or poorer, to have and to hold till death do us part."_

"In that case I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister finished. Rick leant towards Summer and kissed her passionately on the lips. They pulled away and saw everyone standing up and cheering. They smiled at each other and walked back down the aisle, together this time.


	3. 2

_Two_

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. So Summer and Rick are married. How will they enjoy life together? Let me know what you think. Rebekah xx**

The wedding reception was being held at Elm Tree House. Rick and Summer were the focus of attention especially from their old fellow care kids. Carmen was intrigued by the detail on Summer's dress. Harry just wanted to know if Rick and Summer would still visit him even though they were moving farther away from Elm Tree. Summer assured him they would. Rick and Summer were sat in the middle of a long table that had been set out in the garden. On Summer's left hand side was Elliott and Hannah and on Rick's right hand side there was Tyler and Mike. Rick's parents were still in prison and didn't even know Rick had got married. Elliott stood up. "hello. Can I have your attention please?" he asked. Everyone went quiet and settled down at their tables. "Thank you." He took a deep breath looked at Summer and relaxed.

"Ok, many of you know I'm not Summer's real dad," he started. Summer went to protest. "Shh! Summer! But I've always felt she was my daughter from the moment I met her and her sister Lia two years before her brother was born. She was delightful even at as young an age as eight. She was bright and intelligent and had a sparkle in her eyes that just astounded me. She was inquisitive and exceptionally advanced for her age. She had proper grown up conversations with me at the time. I never meant to leave her but once her mum got pregnant with our child I couldn't cope and so I left them. I always regretted it and I'm sorry for that. Her mum had used me though and didn't want me anymore. I still kept in contact with Jamie, Lia and Summer though. I took them all on days out and I'm glad I kept such a good relationship with her. When Summer went into care I tried to get custody of her but wasn't able to. I don't regret that because if she hadn't gone into care she wouldn't have met her husband so I'm not upset by that. What I do regret is not fighting for her sooner or trying to adopt her sooner. Hannah spent the first two years Summer was in care trying to tell me to see more of her. The thing was I didn't like Burnywood. I didn't like going there and picking her up for days out and seeing the care workers glare at me. When she moved to Elm tree I was more relaxed and felt able to see her more and started to go about the process of adopting her. Luckily she liked the idea and I adopted her. Summer's time in care had changed her but it's made her a stronger person who knows what she wants in life. She hasn't lost her sparkle or the ability to astound me at how grown up she is. I'm proud of her and wish she really was my daughter and not just my adopted one," Elliott finished. Everyone cheered and Summer reached over and grabbed Elliott's hand.

"Thank you," she said. As she said this Mike stood up.

"Right so it's my turn now. I know both of these very well. Summer is a lovely girl to look after and I wish her the best and Rick well... he's a pain in the backside but is exceptionally caring. How he feels about Summer is an exceptionally large emotion and he will fulfil every promise he ever made Summer. He is an incredible young man who has perseverance and bravery. He is completely devoted to Summer as he moped around Elm tree for four weeks after she left. And I feel proud of him for making a life changing decision and I know he will protect and care for Summer with exceptional care and love," Mike stated. He sat down and as he sat back down Rick was filled with emotion.

"Mike, that meant a lot. Thank you so much. You've been like a father to me when I've been in here so thank you," Rick whispered. Mike nodded once in acknowledgment. Rick and Summer both stood up.

"We would like to thank you all for coming to our wedding. It means a lot to have our friends here when our family can't be," Summer started.

"We also want to say a few words to each other, in the hope of cementing our relationship. Summer you mean the world to me and when you walked into Burnywood all those years ago I started to fall in love straight away. Kitty realised which is why she encouraged me to help you against Alice and the others. Summer I can't imagine life without you, you are my star that keeps me alive like the sun is to the Earth," Rick told her. Summer smiled at him.

"Mine's not nearly so poetic. Rick I love you and I always will no matter what happens or where you go. Marrying you means we can be together forever, how I want to always be. You have a heart of gold and you are my soul-mate. I love you," Summer finished. They were oblivious to the cheering as they kissed each other. They both sat down and the celebrations began.


	4. 3

_Three_

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews there will be lots of Elm tree house in this story as Rick and Summer often visit them and the characters will see Summer and Rick outside of Elm Tree as well. Also the characters from Summer in Burnywood and Alana and Oscar will turn up so I thought I would give you a list of how old they are and who they are related to. Also Elm Tree House now takes up to 18 year olds rather than just 16's so the majority of characters still live at Elm tree or have moved there.**

**Harry, Sam and jasmine – 12**

**Mel and Emma - 13**

**Jody – 14**

**Lucy, Alex, Luke, Sadie - 16**

**Gus, Tee, Tyler, Alana – 17**

**Johnny**, Carmen and Lily** - 18 (** Don't live at Elm Tree)**

**Elektra, Rick, Liam, Frank, Summer, Oscar, Kitty, Leo, Kieran, Mia - 19**

**Alana and Oscar are brothers and sisters; Tee and Johnny are brother and sister; Sadie, Kieran and Saskia* are brother and sisters; Mel and Emma are twins, Leo and Tyler are brothers. (*Not appearing). Alex and Sadie are a couple; Liam and Elektra are married; Alana and Tyler are a couple; Leo and Mia are married; and Kieran and Kitty are co-habiting with each other and are planning on getting engaged.**

**Hope that helps**

**Rebekah xx**

Rick and Summer walked through the door of their new apartment. They threw their suitcases into the corner and Rick showed Summer round. There was a large open plan living and dining room which had a glass wall that overlooked the sea. There was a big kitchen with cooking island in the middle and six bedrooms, all with ensuite. Summer stared in amazement. She had contributed some money towards it but had never expected such a beautiful house. "Rick it's stunning," she said. "And what it's entirely ours?" she asked. Rick nodded.

"Yeah. With my wages and yours, plus the money you got from selling the unknown second house you had inherited we had enough to pay for the entire thing ourselves. And a bit left over," Rick stated.

Summer stared around in awe. The glass wall made the rooms seem so light and open and was glad it was present in three of the six bedrooms. Summer had recently gone to her family's lawyer at Sunnydale Lawyers. She was told what she had inherited from her mother and what her father had also left her in his will. From her mum she had inherited everything: the house they had all been living in and another one in Scotland which Summer hadn't known about; all her mum's savings and her brother and sister's ones were now in her name as Lia's dad had finally given up claim to them; everything was hers. She'd sold most things: the car, the second house, the kiddie's toys that were still in one piece, her mum's jewellery. She'd only kept things that had meant a lot to her or Ophelia and Jamie. She also had the £20000 from her dad from his will.

"It's beautiful, I love it, thanks Rick," Summer said. He shrugged and picked up his suitcase to empty it after their honeymoon while Summer did some more inspecting. The walls were painted turquoise blue, her favourite colour, in most rooms except the kitchen and bathrooms. The kitchen was a deep purple colour, the same colour her hair was that day. The bathrooms were white tiles with deep purple tiles as stripes across the wall. She threw herself down onto the white leather sofa in the living room and glanced out of the glass window to her left. They were on the top floor of a set of apartments and she could see everything. The beach, the city, the local village and if she looked more closely she could even see Elm Tree house. It was perfect and she couldn't wait to settle down.

The phone rang and Summer picked it up. "hello, Summer speaking can I help?" she said down the phone.

The voice down the other end was familiar. "Oh hi Summer. Sorry I was hoping Rick would answer," Dr Williams said down the phone. Rick was a doctor at the hospital and often had to be called in. "He told me to call him on the home phone from today to see if it worked and it clearly does. Anyway is he there?" Summer remembered Dr Williams from the first time she'd met him. It was when Oscar had been ill about two months after she'd left Elm Tree. She'd been fifteen at the time. It had been about three months after she'd quit drama school and she could still remember the helping Oscar round school fiasco that had happened between his sister Alana and everyone else.

"Yes, he is. I'll just go get him," Summer told Dr Williams. She stood up and walked into the bedroom carrying the cordless phone with her. Rick looked up when she came in. "It's for you, it's Dr Williams." She told him. Rick took the phone off her and started speaking hurriedly. Summer smiled grimly. She knew what the phone call meant. Rick would have to rush off to the hospital and she would be alone. She didn't mind. It was part of his job and considering her job meant she had to spend weeks away from home sometimes neither of them ever complained.

She stood by the window and thought about what had happened in the past four years. She'd given up drama school, gone back to normal school, at sixteen she'd quit school after getting her GCSE's and become an actress. She often worked on local performances in the local theatre but sometimes she did pantomime up and down the country. She had also starred in two films and on a television show as someone's daughter who was a recurring character. Now she ran her own drama school on a Saturday teaching young people aged 8 – 16 drama, dance and singing. She also had her own TV show on Cbeebies called 'Let's dance' where she taught them small dance routines that were really simple. She'd spent three years trying to get to where she was and she loved it. She missed Rick though whenever she had to travel. Now she was married and had her own apartment with Rick.

He hung up the phone and came towards her. "I've got to..." he started.

"Go in," Summer finished. She turned and smiled at him. "I know. Go on, love you," she said kissing him. He kissed her back and ran out the room.


	5. 4

_Four_

Summer yawned as she woke up to sunlight pouring into her bedroom. Rick was laying next to her. He'd got in late from his on call last night and was still sleeping, snoring slightly. Summer grinned and slipped out of bed. She had to get to the studios for work and couldn't risk being late. She ran into the shower and had a quick wash before getting dressed, plaiting her hair into two plaits and running into the kitchen to do breakfast. She put some bread in the toaster and waited patiently. As she waited she wrote a note for Rick.

_Morning honey,_

_Gone to the studios. Should be finished by twelve and then I'm off to the theatre for rehearsal of the summer pantomime. Mike also asked if I would pick Harry up from school and I agreed so I will be at Elm Tree from about 4 if you want to meet me there. If not I'll be home by 5:30pm,_

_Lots of Love Summer xx_

As she finished writing the toast popped up. She buttered it and then ran to the door before putting her hi-tops on and running to the bus stop. She ate her toast at the bus stop whilst waiting for the bus. Someone sat next to her. She looked up. It was Elektra also on her way to work. Summer smiled.

"Hi Elektra. Off to work?" Summer asked. Elektra nodded. "How is work? And you and Liam?"

Elektra shrugged. "It's ok actually, childcare is something I wouldn't have expected me to do especially not with my track record and at least my work day is only short unlike yours which changes constantly. Liam's alright. He's asleep. Apparently the hospital was really busy last night." Elektra explained. Elektra worked at the local nursery and Liam was a Dr like Rick.

"yeah I know, Rick got called in and didn't get back till who knows what time. I was asleep though when he got back in," Summer replied. Elektra nodded.

"Same. I love him and his job just I hardly see him. At least you and Rick see each other," Elektra said sadly. Summer wrapped her arm around her comfortingly. The bus pulled up.

"Sorry Elektra, I've got to go," Summer told her. She felt bad leaving Elektra. Things between her and Liam had been fine but recently they had seen less of each other and both of them were getting a bit depressed about it. Elektra nodded that she should go so Summer jumped on the bus and sat down in her usual seat. She checked she had everything she needed when on the bus. She had her phone and headphones, black leggings, bright blue pineapple top and her notebook and pen. The leggings and top were for filming let's dance as she had to wear bright coloured clothing to attract the young children's attention. She pulled out her notebook and pen and put her headphones into her phone. She clicked on the song she was supposed to be choreographing and listened carefully. She had an idea and wrote down what she planned to do in her notebook.

Finally the bus pulled up at the studio and Summer jumped off the bus. It had been a month since she had last been at the studio and filmed but today she was filming the last episode of the third series which was a summer holiday special. She flashed her ID at the person on reception who smiled at her and let her through the door. She wandered down the corridors towards the studio. On arrival she got changed and went into the studio. Sat on the floor were Jasmine and Sam waiting for her. They both ran up to her. She hugged them. "hi Sam, hey jas," she said pulling them into a hug. Jasmine and Sam had both lived in Burnywood with her. Sam was now twelve and jasmine was almost thirteen. Even though they were both too old for Cbeebies they were two of eight children that helped Summer to demonstrate the dances. Every episode had two children in and it was Sam and Jasmine today. Summer looked up and saw Gina waiting patiently. Both jasmine and Sam now lived at Elm tree house. She took them by their hands and led them to the dance area. They got to watch Summer record the majority of the show but they had to copy the moves she does when they teach the viewers. The moment the cameras were rolling Summer slipped back into her presenting mode and found it easy to talk to the camera about what they were doing.

An hour and a half later they were done and Gina took Sam and jasmine back to school. Summer followed them out. "Am I still needed to pick Harry up from school?" Summer asked Gina. Gina nodded. "Alright we will be back by 4," Summer told her jumping on the bus again as the other three walked towards the mini bus.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and keep reviewing **** xx**


End file.
